sonicthehedgehogcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic.EXE 2
Chapter 1: Hello, I have experienced something once before and after the experience of that, I decided to try to get that feeling out of my brain, so I then decided to try and buy a video game, Sonic The Hedgehog 2 for the PC at GameStop, and I picked up the game, put it in my car in the back seat as I drove home, back to my house. As soon as I got back to my house, I went to go get my Windows 10 laptop out of my box in my basement because I had recently moved into a very nice place in New York City that was built in 2014. Anyways, instead of talking about things that are off topic, I then inserted the disc into my computer, and then a notification popped up saying that it wkuld take 30 minutes to download it, and then I asked myself "What am I going to do for 30 minutes?" I asked myself and then I got an idea, I then decided to play Sonic The Hedgehog 4: Episode II on my Xbox One, but I only got to White Park Zone Act 3, because I kept dying. By that time the game downloaded finally, then I opened it almost immediately as it was done downloading so that I could play it as soon as possible, because I was so excited by that point because I had been waiting for a half an hour! Who wouldn't be excited, an I right? Anyways, then the SEGA screen played, but something felt....off, but I didn't know what it was until I got to the title screen, and then my worst fear were finally unleashed! Chapter 2: this is what the title screen looked like: Before this, Sonic pulled out a chainsaw and killed Tails all Texas Chainsaw Massacre style and then Tails screamed loudly and then Sonic picked up Tails by his side's and threw him in the river in the background and then you can hear him die realistically by drowning and groaning and then the normal Sonic The Hedgehog Cath house plays after him realistically drowning and then gurgling the water meanwhile, sinking down to the bottomless pit that is the ocean. Then, Sonic did his victory animation from Sonic 3 in the emblem with the Sonic 2 Sonic sprite style. Then, he got blood red glowing eyes dripping blood, and I got freaked the he'll out at that! Then, trying to shake off that had and creepy feeling, I pressed start, Then the save select from Sonic The Hedgehog 3 but different in a Sonic 2 style appeared, then I used the level select code, and chose Sonic alone, then I started in a Zone called "This Is Death Zone Act 1" , and I walked around for a while before I found a level entrance to a Zone called " Emerald Hill Zone " like in the normal Sonic The Hedgehog 2, but without Tails following me, because Eoni killed him on the title screen, and then I proceeded through the game normally until Death Egg Zone, it didn't play the Cutscene at the end, and then teleported me to the level select again, where I then picked the last level "Genocide City Zone". Here is what the level title card looked like: It looked blood red with the text font, and it had an image with excruciating detail, which it including Tails being ripped out from his insides and his head popping out by Sonic slashing at Tails' insides and then he popped out his head with his hands after going through his insides by holding the stability of his head then ripped his head off while choking him and forcefullh pulling on his head before it then got forcefully ripped off by Sonic, now known as Sonic The Unleashed Killer Of Rage! Chapter 2: Then a Cutscene played where Sonic, after he killed Tails went through to Genocide City Zone, and stared at the moon in the background while talking "I will need more extraction of these mindless souls of distracted bodies full of bliss....all I need for my ultimate destination is just a few more souls....a lot more souls.... Heheheheheh" then, the screen faced to black, and then the level started, as Sonic started running through the Zone, he had this very evil grin on his face as he then got to th e end of the level, the boss was himself disguised as Robotnik but his life icon reads the name "Satan" on it, which it usually reads Robotnik, which in Japanese means Satan in the Japanese dialect, Katakana. He then pulled out a knife and killed Robotnik, and as soon as his teacher the capsule covered in blood spatter from Robotnik, then as soon as the animals were released, he pulled out the bloody knife and killed all the animals one by one, very gruesome like, and then another cutscene played, where he killed Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, Shadow, Silver, Big, Froggy, Tikal, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Rouge, and Classic Sonic, and Boom Sonic, and once he walked up to the last victim, I then noticed, it was Amy! He then pulled out the knife, and very gruesome, cut her open, while she cried out in pain, ending with her final words, "I love you, Sonic! Why are you doing this...to all of us?" Then followed by a ear shattering scream, followed by the text, " Do you want to play with me? " with a red question mark, just like in the last Sonic.EXE game, but with Sonic dragging Tails to the giant ring for him to teleport to The Land Of The Dead. I then shut the game off, because, that was way too scary, and because it was like 12:00 A M, by the time I shut off my Sega Genesis, and then I had a very good sleep, and then some up the next day at 7:30 AM, I then brushed my teeth, had breakfast, turned on the TV, and then after a few minutes, wondered where the game was, so then after I found it, I then put it in one of the boxes that I had lying in my living room, and then changed it to YouTube on the TV to search up something related to Sonic, other than the horrific Sonic.EXE!